The digimon crusaders part one: a digital crisis
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: When three criminal digimon escape into our world, and are hunting down our three heroes, what shall become of the newly formed group the digimon crusaders? Three friends who have always fantasised are about to realize that good can be found in even the cruelest person or digimon. Now these two trios will meet, and be Digimon and Tamer.
1. Chapter 1: A digital game

Hello bronies, pegasisters, digi-destined, and digimon alike. I am Sombrakitty365 and a good friend of Serena summers. This will be my first fanfiction and first published story. I really hope you like it. And don't feel like you're being

mean if you insult anything I do here. I'll take it as a compliment. Anyways, ON WITH...um, THIS, thing. just so you know, this is Equestria girls and digimon tamers fanfiction.

*It's a beautiful Friday afternoon in June. The sun is shining, and all the kids are in the park watching Diamond tiara and Applebloom playing the digimon card game.* "You should give up now Applebloom." Diamond tiara said with

a cocky tone. "There's no way you can win against my dark masters. They're too powerful for your pathetic digimon. I mean, you don't even have any GOOD cards." "Are you kidding?!" Sweetiebell shouts angrily. *Scootaloo looks

at the ground and shakes her head* "Sweetiebell," Scootaloo asks. "What are you doing?" "I'm telling everyone that Appleblooms digimon ARE powerful!" Sweetiebell replied. "Applebloom could beat you with her eyes closed

Diamond tiara! Just you see!" "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..." Applebloom sighs embarresdly. "I call time out." "Fine." Diamond tiara says angrily. "Just delay your impending defeat." *Takoto, Rika, and Henry walk past the

card battle. Takato sees Applebloom getting worked up, and starting to cry, and rushes over to help* "Hey." Takato says kindly. " Hi?" Applebloom says confused. "Who are 'yall?" "oh um, I'm Takoto, that's Rika, and that's Henry."

Takoto said, pointing towards his friends. "I'm Applebloom, and these are..." Applebloom begins to say. "I'm Scootaloo." Scootaloo says proudly. "And I'm Sweetiebell." Sweetiebell says jumping on Scootaloo leap frog style, toppling

the both of them over, falling on Applebloom. "Well that happened." Rika said like she was annoyed by something. "Here." Takoto said, giving Applebloom his cards. " You're gonna need them to beat that bully over there Applebloom."

"Thank you SO much Takoto!" Applebloom said, hugging Takoto, tears running down her face. "Are you done with you're time out yet or what?" Diamond tiara asked rudely. "Why yes," Applebloom said with confidence. "Yes I am.

And now because of my friends,I have more confidence that I'll win then ever." "Ha ha ha!" Diamond tiara gawked. "As if, besides, I've already won this." "The game's not even over yet!" Sweetiebell shouted in anger. "Yah," Silver

spoon said. "But it might as well be."

"Don't listen to them Applebloom." Scootaloo said nicely. "I'm not gonna let you guys get me down in the dumps," Applebloom said confidently. "Not this time. Not ever again." *As they get back to their game, The fail to notice

Guilmon pouncing on Takoto.* "Guilmon!?" Taloto shouted shocked. "What was that for?!" "Guilmon hungry Takotomon." Guilmon said in a soft voice. "Hey, What's going on over there Takotomon?" *Before Takoto could respond

Guilmon ran over to the kids watching Applebloom and Diamond tiara, and bumped head on into Sweetiebell* "GAK!" Sweetiebell shrieked in a extremely high pitched voice. "Sweetiebell." Scootaloo asked in a calm voice. "Why did

you just scream?" *Scootaloo looked up at Guilmon.* "What is this thing?" Scootaloo shouted in a confused voice. "Hi." Guilmon said in a nice voice. "This thing is...AWESOME!" Scootaloo shouted. "ADORABLE!" Sweetiebell

said hugging Guilmon. "I'm Guilmon." Guilmon said friendly. "I'm Scootaloo." Scootaloo said confidently. "And I'm," Sweetiebell began to say. "NO LEAP FROG THIS TIME!" Scootaloo shouted, remembering what happened not even

ten minutes ago. "ok, ok!" Sweetiebell replied in a scared voice. "I'm Sweetiebell." Sweetiebell said calmly . "That's Applebloom over there." Scootaloo said pointing towards her friend. "Guilmon!" Takoto shouted tackling Guilmon.

"Guilmon, what were you thinking?!" Takoto asked. "I just wanted to make some new friends Takotomon." Guilmon said. "Terriermon and Renamon won't play with me. I just wanna play." "Awwwwwwww." Sweetiebell said. "Guilmon

is so cute, and he was being really nice." *Meanwhile* "Alright cowgirl." Diamond tiara. "You ready to lose or what?" "I was about to ask you the same question." Applebloom said in a confident voice." Because I send out Omnimon."

"WHAT?!" Diamond tiara shouted in confusion. "But all your cards are rookies. How'd you get your hands on a D.N.A like Omnimon?!" "Let's just say I know people." Applebloom said, referring to Takoto, who is still wrestling Guilmon.

"If you can some how get the legendary Omnimon," Diamond tiara said. "Then I can digi-modify my Piedmon with my most powerful booster card. HYPER WING!" *Diamond tiara swiped the card in her fake digivice.* "Not even that

can stop my Omnimons awesome power." Applebloom said confidently. "My Omnimon attacks, and destroys your Piedmon with one hit." "But..." Diamond tiara. "How could you destroy my Piedmon?! All your cards stink." "Says

the girl who just lost to a cowgirl." "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Diamond tiara growled. "You'll pay for this Applebloom, I swear." *As Diamond tiara stormed off, and all the other kids left, Guilmon walked right up to Applebloom

with Takoto hanging on to his tail, and sniffs Appleblooms bag.* "Well howdy." Applebloom said to Guilmon kindly. "I'm Applebloom." "I'm Guilmon." Guilmon said. "Your bag smells yummy." "Guilmon!" Takoto shrieked as he

pulled on the digimons tail. "No eating peoples bags." "But I only want a nibble." Guilmon whined. " I think he's smelling my Granny Smiths world famous apple pie." Applebloom said. "And her zap apple jam sandwiches. Three

syllables, De-lic-ious." "Can I try some?" Guilmon asked politely (Which is a first for him)." Sure." Applebloom said. "I packed enough to feed everyone here."

**Meanwhile, in the digital world.**

"Hey Hawkmon, Armidillomon." Flamemon asked his two dearest friends. "What is it buddy?" Hawkmon asked with concern. "Yah." Armidillomon asked. "What is it. You can tell us." "It's just that." Flamemon said. "I feel like we

probably shouldn't go through this portal. Who knows where we'll end up. But I also feel like we should, like someone's waiting for us on the other side." "Let's stop wasting time flapping our gums and go already." Hawkmon said

impatiently. "Alright." Flamemon said. "Let's do it." Armidillomon said. "Our new lives start now!" they said in unison, jumping through the portal into a strange new world.


	2. Chapter 2: This strange new world

This chapter will focus on what's happening to flamon, Hawkmon, and Armidillomon mostly. I will put in what's happening to The digimon crusaders. Don't worry.I know I'm using a different writing style now. Get used to it. **REMEMBER:**** I don't own digimon tamers, or Equestria girls, or anything that has to do with it.**

*Flamon wakes up to see his friends and him laying in a dumpster* "Oucheewawa." Flamon said, rubbing his now aching forehead. "What happened? Guys! You ok?!" "Yah." Hawkmon said dazed. "We're fine Flamon." Armidillomon said getting some bread crust off his shell. "But where are we?" "I don't know guys." Flamon said. "But at least we got away from those Digimon sovren(sorry I don't know how to spell it)."

*Flamon looks up and sees a flock of pigeons* "What kinds of digimon are these?" Flamon asked Hawkmon. "How would I know?!" Hawkmon shouted. "I don't even know where we are!" "Sorry." Flamon said embarresed. "I thought you would." "Well I don't!" Hawkmon shouted angrily. "Alright!" Flamon shouted. "I said sorry!" "Guys!" Armidillomon shouted, trying to keep his friends from turning each other into digital dust. "I thought we swore that we would help each other where ever we ended up. Do you remember why we swore that?" "Right." Flamon. "For her." "And her." Hawkmon intruded. "We swore that for them."

"Let's get moving." Flamon said. *His stomach growls, and so do his friend's* "Maybe we should get something to eat first." "yah think?" Hawkmon whispered to Armidillomon. *As they walk down the street, they get multiple glares from people* "I feel like these, things, aren't going to be very nice to us." Armidillomon said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkmon said cockily. "We're awesome. Of course they'll be nice to us." "Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Flamon said. "We don't even know what these things are." "Well sure." Hawkmon said. "But, maybe you're being too quick to judge. For all we know they could start treating us like gods." "I honestly don't think that would ever happen." Armidillomon said to his friend sheepishly. "Why do you guys need to ruin all my fantasies?!" Hawkmon asked.

"Because they're..." Flamon started.* He looked behind Hawkmon and Armidillomon, and saw a yellow digimon that looked like a fox, but with nine tails, bells, and ying and yang symbols on her body* "Who's that?" Flamon asked his friends fearfully pointing towards the digimon, who was now looking straight at them. "I don't know." Hawkmon said. "Maybe it's your girlfriend."

"I told you I don't have a girlfriend!" Flamon shouted, his head now on blazing with crimson flames. "Flamon calm down!" Armidillomon said. *The strange yellow digimon charged* "You calm down!" Flamon shouted angrily. "I need to take care of the two of you like you're children! You think that's fair?!" "Flamon please calm down." Armidillomon cried out. "Get away from me!" Flamon shouted, slapping his friend.

"You...You a-ttacked me?" Armidillomon asked his friend with fear in his voice, beginning to cry. *Flamon began to cool down* "Armidillomon?" Flamon said. "What did I just do?" "You hurt Armidillomon you big bully!" Hawkmon shouted. "I didn't mean to." Flamon said. "Please stop fighting guys." Armidillomon said quietly. "I'm so sorry!' Flamon said.*The strange yellow digimon was only a few blocks away, and aproching fast*

"It's alright buddy." Armidillomon said sweetly. "I know you didn't mean it." "I guess it could of possibly been mostly my fault." Hawkmon admitted. "That's as much of an apology I'm gonna get out of you bird brain," Flamon said giggling. "Right?" "I'm not a bird brain!" Hawkmon shouted. "Remember." Armidillomon said. "We're friends for as long as we live." "We'll never let each other down." Hawkmon chimed in. "We'll fight for each other no matter what the cost." Flamomn said. "We're friends for life." They said in unison.

*The yellow digimon rams into them* "What just happened?" Flamon said confused. *They were inside a protective bubble that was glowing with a rainbow aura* "Well this is strange." Armidillomon said. "Ya think?!" Hawkmon shouted. "Let's get outta here while that thing is unconscious!" "Right!" Flamon said. "We can't just leave it here." Armidillomon said. *His friends were already long gone* "You're not so mean are you?" Armidillomon asked the unconscious digimon sweetly.*He drags the digimon to the park*

"You'll be safe here until I come back." Armidillomon said hoping to find his friends. *Flamon and Hawkmon are on the swings* "Where do you think Armidillomon is?" Flamon asked Hawkmon. "Did we leave him alone with that crazy fox digimon?" "Yes 'Yall did." Armidillomon said coming out of a bush. "Armidillomon!" Hawkmon and Flamon said, running towards their friend(who they thought was dead). "We're so glad you're still here!" Hawkmon shouted with glee.

**Meanwhile with the Digimon crusaders and Rika **

"Have you found her yet?" Rika asked Applebloom. "No." Applebloom said. "Sorry. It's like Kyubimon just, disappeared! There's no trace of her." "I found something!" Sweetiebell shouted from a few feet away. "Or I could be wrong." Applebloom said embaressed. "What did you find?" Rika asked. "Footprints." Sweetiebell said sweetly. "Let me see!" Scootaloo said jumping on Rika. "Never do that again!" Rika shouted.

"Ok." Scootaloo said sheepishly. "Just chill." "I'll chill as soon as I find my digimon." Rika said to Scootaloo. "So lemme get this straight." Applebloom said. "You, Takoto, and Henry are all Digimon tamers?" "Ya." Rika said. *Sweetibell whispered something in Scootaloo's ear* "Alright." Scootaloo whispered, making sure Rika and Applebloom couldn't overhear them. "Just make sure you bring it back in one piece." "I will," Sweetiebell said. "I promise."

"You've promised me a lot of things before." Scootaloo said uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go with you." "Good." Sweetiebell said. "I have no clue how to drive this thing." "Then why did you tell me you could?" Scootaloo asked. "Not important," Sweetiebell inturupted."Let's go!" "Fine." Scootaloo said.

**That's it for now everyone. I hope you liked it, because if you like this chapter, wait 'till you see the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: When worlds collide

Here it is. The 3rd chapter of my sensational story, The digimon crusaders part one: a digital crisis. Sweet isn't it? This is Sombrakitty365 and I want to tell all of you who have read these chapters, thanks for your support. I know I'll get 200 views if this keeps up. I bet you want to find out what's happening with Sweetiebell and Scootaloo don't ya? Well here you go! **Remember! I don't own Digimon Tamers or Equestria** **girls.**

* * *

><p>Scootaloo and Sweetiebell are riding on Scootaloo's Electronic scooter(Miniature motorcycle), when they see Fluttershy waving them down. "Hey Fluttershy." Scootaloo says parking her scooter. " What's up?" "I'm glad you're here girls." Fluttershy said in her usual quiet voice. "That poor sweet kitten is stuck in that tree." Fluttershy said pointing to a snow white kitten with a blue ribbon around its neck.<p>

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Sweetiebell said confidently. "I'll get that kitty out of the tree." Sweetiebell climbed up the tree. She grabbed the kitten and dropped it into Fluttershys hands. "Thank you so much." Fluttershy said petting the scared kitten. "No problemo." Scootaloo said. "Help!" Sweetiebell shouted. "Oh dear." Fluttershy said, looking at Sweetiebell stuck on the tree branch. "I really need to get this poor sweet kitten to a vet, but I need to stay and help you too."

"Don't worry about it." Scootaloo said confidently. "Get that little furball to a vet. I can handle this." "Are you sure?" Fluttershy said. "I got this under control." Scootaloo said. Fluttershy didn't argue with her anymore and took the kitten to the vet to see if it was ok. "How are you going you get me out of this tree?" Sweetiebell asked. "I have no idea." Scootaloo said.

"I thought you said you could handle this!" Sweetiebell shouted angrily. "I know." Scootaloo replied. "Just stay there until I come back." "Alright. It's not like I was planning to go somewhere!" Sweetiebell shouted, even more angry than before. "Poor and sweet my but. If that kitten were so poor and sweet, IT WOULD'VE BROUGHT A LADDER!"

**Meanwhile with Flamon, Hawkmon, and** **Armidillomon.**

"You sure we should be walking out in the open?" Armidillomon asked his friends timidly. "We'll be fine." Hawkmon said confidently. "Trust me." "Like that time you said that digimon was blind just because he was wearing sunglasses?" Flamon joked. "Or the time he tried to go out with Angewomon." Armidillomon muttered. "Angemon was not happy."

"She has huge breasts and her bra's too small!" Hawkmon shouted. "I tried not to go coo-coo, but I couldn't help myself! You guys try not to lose it around her when you've got a close up to her. Besides, I blame the explosion for flinging me into her in that battle against the digimon sovren." "I thought we swore to never say that name again!" Flamon shouted

"He knows," Armidillomon said shyly. "But he's still just trying to get under your skin Flamon." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sweetiebell shouts. "What was that?!" Flamon asked. "I don't know," Armidillomon said. "But we have to help it." "How do you know it needs help?" Hawkmon asks. "1st. I'm not you two , I actually HAVE a heart, and 2nd. I know a scream for help when I hear it."

Armidillomon rushes over to the source of the scream. He sees Sweetiebell dangling from a breaking tree branch and rushes to help. "Howdy." Armidillomon said. "Hello?" Swetiebell said confused. "I'll get you down from there real quick." Armidillomon said to the now very flustered Sweetiebell. "Ok?" The branch cracks a little more. "Please hurry!" Sweetiebell shouted in fear. Armidillomon gathers a huge pile of wet leaves and makes them into a cushion.

"Just land on these leaves!" Armidillomon instructs. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Sweetiebell questioned. the branch breaks a little more. "Ok, I trust you!" Sweetiebell let go of the branch and landed in the soft pile of wet leaves. "Wow." Sweetiebell said. "I never knew leaves were so soft." The branch breaks and falls. "Look out!" Armidillomon shouts, pushing Sweetiebell out of the way. The branch landed on Armidillomon, knocking him unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Sweetiebell asked. "Sweetiebell darling." A familiar voice called. "Hey Rarity." Sweetiebell said shyly to her sister. " What are you doing on the ground?"Rarity inquired." I was..." "Never mind that." Rarity interrupted(Now do you see where Sweetiebell gets it from?). "Let's go home. I want you to try on a absolutely darling new outfit I've made for you."

Rarity looks at Sweetiebell carefully, and then smells something. She sniffs Sweetiebell(Which is just plain awkward). "But, before that, I think I'm going to give you a bath." Rarity said, trying to keep herself as far from Sweetiebell as possible. As Sweetiebell got up, she looked at Armidillomon. "Rarity." Sweetiebell said. "I need to get something." Sweetiebell picks up Armidillomon.

"Is that another toy Sweetiebell?" Rarity asks. "Um...Ya!" Sweetiebell says. "It's a harmless, not at all talking, or alive normal toy." "This is the last time I let you take home a filthy toy Sweetiebell." Rarity says, annoyed that her little sister was taking home a filthy "toy", like she has MANY other times.

"Alright." Sweetiebell says. "Now come along. When we get home I'll make you some Chicken noddle soup to make you feel better." Rarity said sweetly. "How did you know I was upset?" Sweetiebell asked curiously. "Sister's intuition darling." Rarity said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 minutes<strong> **later.**

"Hey Sweeiebell!" Scootaloo shouted. "I'm sorry I took so long to get the ladder! Sweetiebell?" Scootaloo put the large wooden ladder down, and looks in the tree. "Oh jeez!" Scootaloo shrieked in fear. "If Rarity finds out I let her sister fall out a tree!...I don't even want to think about it! I'm so dead!" Scootaloo hears some rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?!" Scootaloo asks. "I hope that's you Sweetiebell. If it is you, then stop it! I thought you were dead or something!"

"Scootaloo!" A cyan girl shouts from across the park. "Hey Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo says meekly. "What are you doing here? I told you to meet me at the soccer field after my practice." Rainbow Dash says angrily. "I know, but Fluttershy needed me and Sweetiebells help to get her cat out of a tree." Scootaloo explained.

"That doesn't sound like it would take too long." Rainbow Dash said skeptically. "You'd think that." Scootaloo whispered. "But, Sweetiebell climbed into the tree to get the cat down, and then she got stuck. So I went to get a ladder. Then I came back here to get her out of the tree, but she was gone." "That's because rarity took her home." Rainbow Dash said matter-of-factly. "That's a load off." Scootaloo said with relief.

"Let's go home." Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo and Rainbow climbed on the electric scooter(miniature motorcycle), and rode home. _"I hope Sweetiebell can forgive me."_ Scootaloo thought to herself.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I had homework to do. Stay tuned for chapter 4!<p> 


End file.
